Life After Death
by arudika
Summary: After saving the Planet from Meteor, Aerith is reunited with her real parents, Ifalna and Professor Gast, in the Promised Land. Life begins anew and soon she will be reunited with another person whom she thought she would never meet again.
1. The Promised Land

"Life After Death" by arudika

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction

Disclaimer

Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft / Square-Enix and whoever else whom owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended!

Author's notes

This was written back in 2001 till 2004 and was abandoned for some reason. It was posted under a different pen name then, and by the time I wanted to continue, I couldn't login again. I've created a new account and hopefully I'll be able to actually finish this story for real. This is a Zack/Aerith fiction, so to all fans out there, I hope you will like it. Also, this was written way before Advent Children or Crisis Core existed, so the storyline is pretty much based on the original Final Fantasy VII game and/or AU. To those who have posted their feedback before this, I hope you're still around to re-read this story – and thanks for all the wonderful comments that you have given!

**Chapter 1: The Promised Land**

Aerith woke up to the feel of soft fingers brushing her cheek. After helping out the Lifestream stop Meteor from destroying the Planet, she just collapsed out of exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber. She wondered how long she's been asleep. With her eyes still closed, she relished in the soothing feeling that came from the fingers that were now tracing her jaw line. Feeling content, Aerith sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Emerald green eyes met with another pair of green orbs.

"Hey there, sleepy head," the woman whispered and smiled at her.

"Hi, Mother." Aerith smiled back and slowly got up to a sitting position. Blinking her eyes a few times, she then stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She lolled her head around to relieve the aching muscles around her neck and shoulders. "Is this how Sleeping Beauty felt when she woke up?" Ifalna chuckled softly at her daughter's joke.

"Here, let me help you." She moved behind Aerith and started massaging her shoulders, loosening the tight bundle of knots there. Aerith moaned and dropped her head forward, enjoying the feel of her mother's hands working their magic. The older woman smiled and continued her ministrations. "You did a great job, Aerith. The Planet is safe and so are your friends. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mother. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you." She turned around and hugged her mother. Ifalna returned the affectionate embrace with equal tenderness and stroked her daughter's back. "I've missed you, Mother. Even though Elmyra took care of me, there wasn't a day I never thought of you." She released herself from the embrace and looked at her mother. Ifalna looked like an older version of Aerith, with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail and her eyes a shade darker than hers. The clothes she was wearing were the ones she last wore before her death at Midgar Train Station. A slight frown grazed Aerith's face at the memory, but it quickly faded away when she looked at her mother again. "There are so many things I want to ask you, Mother. It's been ages since I last saw you and..." her voice trailed off when she noticed her surroundings for the first time.

They were in a field full of beautiful flowers, with butterflies fluttering about and a gentle breeze swaying and caressing her hair and skin. In the distance was a small river, its flowing water clear as crystal. Various kinds of fish swam happily in it, enjoying the clean water. The sight was breathtaking and Aerith cooed in amazement. She whispered to her mother, as though afraid the beautiful scene would disappear if she revealed her voice. "Mother, what is this place? It's wonderful!" She bent down and picked a few flowers and brought them to her face, smelling the sweet fragrance and feeling their soft petals.

"This is the Promised Land, Aerith. Well, a part of it. This beautiful garden is just outside the main gates of our home – our eternal home. You will get to meet your father there too." Aerith looked up at the mention of her father. She had always wanted to meet her father and get to know him. "I know for sure that he can't wait to meet his beloved daughter." Ifalna continued, as though she could read her daughter's thoughts. She held out one hand and briefly glanced to her left, the direction that would lead them to the main gates of the Promised Land, before looking down at her daughter again. "Come, dear. Are you ready? You can bring the flowers too, if you want." Aerith slowly got up and took the offered hand in hers. She followed her mother's lead, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Ifalna could sense her daughter's anxiousness, so she stopped and turned to her. "I know you're nervous, honey. Don't worry, things are going to be just fine." She squeezed Aerith's hand for support. Then she lifted one hand and cupped her daughter's face. "You've grown so beautiful, Aerith. I can't believe I've missed all those years, to watch you grow. How I wish I can thank Elmyra personally for being such a wonderful mother to you." As an afterthought, she continued playfully, "And I'm sure there were many men who were left with broken hearts."

Aerith giggled and swatted Ifalna's arm lightly. "Mother, stop it! You're making me blush." Then she lowered her head and murmured, "I don't know about those men though. Maybe it's because I never thought of having a romantic relationship after...never mind." Ifalna gave her a questioning look. "It's in the past, Mother. And my heart was the one that broke, I guess." She gave a sad smile and looked away.

Ifalna put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "Time will heal your wound, Aerith. You have a new life ahead of you now. Your father and I can't wait to rejoice and start that new life with you, so that we can be a family again. And you will get to meet other people and make new friends here. Which reminds me...there's a young man here whose been asking about you after that ordeal with Meteor."

Aerith gave a puzzled look. _"Someone here knows me? I wonder who it could be?" _she thought. "Really? Did he say what his name was?" Ifalna thought for a moment, and then shook her head. Aerith was now curious.

"I'm sorry, dear. Maybe we'll meet him after we've got you settled in." She smiled encouragingly and held out her hand once more. "Shall we?"

Aerith nodded and took her mother's hand again. Just a few meters ahead of her she could see the high majestic gates of the Promised Land. Thoughts about the stranger her mother mentioned left her mind immediately when she finally saw the so-called paradise. _"Now I know that I have died and gone to heaven."_ She smiled at the thought and proceeded further. The Promised Land looked just like the meadow she was in earlier, but with beautiful white buildings similar in architecture with the ones in the Forgotten City. In the center of it all is a huge courtyard with a tower in the middle of a lake.

"That's the Tower of Wisdom. It has a library and other sources of knowledge. There's also a special section where you can observe happenings on the Planet." Ifalna said as she nodded in the direction of the tower. Aerith stared at the tower in awe. _"Nanaki would love this place!"_ she thought. Even she couldn't wait to go inside herself.

Indeed, her life was just beginning all over again and no man named Sephiroth was going to destroy that. At the thought of that name, Aerith shuddered and shook her head to clear it out. Then she thought about her friends back in the realm of the living. _"I wonder how Cloud and the rest are doing. I miss them."_ Images of her comrades flashed through her mind and she smiled wistfully. _"Please be well, my friends. Don't forget about me."_

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The Remembrance

"Life After Death" by arudika

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction

Author's notes

This chapter is a little on the sappy side, but not too much…I hope. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Remembrance**

The sun's glare that afternoon was blinding. Cloud's eyes squinted and he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Geez, it's warmer than usual today," he muttered. It had been about a month since the Meteor incident and life was back to normal for everyone. He and Tifa returned to Nibelheim, and went back to being neighbors. They then decided to become business partners and open up a restaurant and pub there. Barret was now living in Kalm with Elmyra, taking care of little Marlene. He's working very hard to become a full-time dad to the cute little girl. Cid has gone back to Rocket Town and started working on his abandoned automobile. His relationship with Shera was getting better too. He's more patient and attentive than ever. Cloud chuckled at the thought of Cid being polite and making tea for Shera.

Nanaki returned to Cosmo Canyon and continued learning and studying about the Planet, with the help and supervision of Elder Hargo. Vincent went with him and decided to broaden his knowledge as well, since going back to the Shin-Ra mansion would only bring back painful memories for him. In the Western Continent, Yuffie wanted to continue her search for materia, but then decided to help her father rebuild Wutai, restoring it back to its former glory instead of letting it become a tourist spot. Da-Chao would be proud of her. Reeve started on a plan of restructuring Midgar, creating a whole new design so that people could actually live in a more natural environment instead of the dark and gloomy slums. Cloud still remembered the stuffiness of the slums under the metal plates that Shin-Ra built. It still amazed him how people could actually live in that kind of atmosphere. The only lives that seem to radiantly bloom were Aerith's flowers in the Sector 5 abandoned church, which was the only building that was not destroyed by Meteor. Somehow Cloud wasn't surprised by that strange miracle. After he defeated Sephiroth inside the Northern Crater, he felt her presence when the Lifestream swirled around him. He felt it again when the green energy shot up from the earth and destroyed Meteor.

"Aerith..." Cloud murmured the name to no one in particular. His thoughts traveled back to the time when he and Aerith were in the Wall Market, looking for a dress for him in order to get into Don Corneo's mansion. All the hassle of getting that perfect look - the wig, the tiara, and the beauty treatment at the Honeybee Inn. He couldn't help but grin at the memory of that adventure. Then he thought about their date at the Gold Saucer. The way she looked down shyly during the gondola ride, the sparkles in her green eyes during the fireworks, and her soft delicate hand when he kissed it during that ridiculous play. His grin softened into a smile. Her death left such an impact on him and everyone else in the team. Oh, how he missed her!

Cloud suddenly jumped, startled by the shrill ringing of his PHS. "Cloud Strife." He said in a businesslike tone.

"Cloud, this is Vincent. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. How's the restaurant coming along?" Cloud was quite surprised to hear from Vincent, knowing that the gunman is a man of a few words, but then he decided not to say anything. He was at the restaurant's kitchen section, which was still yet to be built, when he started thinking about Aerith. In a way, he was glad Vincent had called, or else he would be having more than a tan, standing underneath the blazing sun. He jumped over a stack of cement sacks and walked over to a shady tree, trying to cool his sweaty body.

"Hey, Vincent. No, I'm not busy. The restaurant's doing fine. We're almost done with everything except the kitchen. We're not sure how big we want it to be, so we're still working on its design. What about you? Everything alright over there?"

"I'm well, thank you. Nanaki and I have been reading a lot lately. I'm glad I decided to come here, Cloud. I've learned quite a lot about the history of the Planet. But that's not the reason I'm calling you…"

"What is it, Vincent? Is there some kind of trouble? Is it Nanaki?"

Vincent gave a light chuckle, which surprised Cloud further. "No, no. Everything is fine here. It's just that...well, it's been almost a month since Aerith's departure, so Nanaki and I thought about going to the Forgotten City and have a proper memorial service for her, since we didn't have the chance to do it due to...umm...circumstances. What do you think, Cloud?"

Cloud sighed in relief after listening to Vincent. Even though it had only been a month, he was still in his warrior-mode, thinking about the welfare of his fellow comrades. He would do anything for their safety. _"Has it been a month? Time sure flies by, huh?"_ "I think it's a great idea, Vincent. Let me tell the others. We could bring Elmyra and Marlene too. Say, isn't the Ancient Forest near Cosmo Canyon? Maybe you guys could get some flowers from there and bring them to the service. And I'll have Cid call you later today to arrange your pick-up time. Sounds good?"

"Sounds fine to me. And thank you for reminding us about the flowers. I'm sure Aerith would love it. Till tomorrow, Cloud."

"Later, Vincent." Cloud hung up and frowned thoughtfully. "You've been gone for month now, Aerith. I wonder where you are right now? Are you happy? Are you up there, watching over us?" He looked up at the sky for a few seconds and then proceeded to call his friends.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were the last ones to board the Highwind the next day. Everyone greeted each other with warm hugs. Even Yuffie wasn't acting like a brat that day. Maybe the presence of Elmyra and Marlene mellowed her behavior a little. Everyone was also dressed differently today. Their trademark battle clothes were replaced by black semi-formal attire, something special for a special occasion. Reeve left Cait Sith in Midgar, wanting to see the Forgotten City with his own eyes and also being present at the service personally. Shera was also on board, bringing her own bouquet of flowers. After the phone call with Cloud yesterday, Vincent and Nanaki immediately went to the Ancient Forest to search for flowers which they thought were appropriate for the service. Finally they found the most beautiful pink and white roses that Aerith would surely loved to have. They managed to get a dozen of each color and distributed them among the group. Marlene received two of each as there were two dozens of flowers with only 11 people. Since Shera had her own bouquet, she gave hers to the little girl.

The ride to Bone Village was a quiet one. Everyone was left alone to his and her thoughts about that fateful day a month ago. Barret was staring out the window when he felt a tug at his jacket. He looked down to see Marlene staring curiously at him. "What is it, Marlene? Are you feeling sick?"

Marlene shook her head and smiled. "I'm a big girl and big girls don't get sick on airplanes!" Barret grinned and lifted her to sit on his shoulder.

"That's my girl. You're a brave, big girl, aren't cha?"

Marlene nodded and grinned. "Papa, does the Flower Girl know that we're going to see her today?"

"I don't know, baby. But I have a strong feeling that she does." Barret turned to his little girl and gave a small smile.

"Good, cuz I want her to see these purrty flowers we brought her and I'm gonna be the first one to give 'em to her!"

"Yeah." Barret looked down at the pink and white rose in his left hand. "She would definitely love the roses."

* * *

They made their way to the lake with Cloud in the lead. Elmyra followed closely behind, holding Marlene's hand. When they were finally by the calm lake, everyone bowed their heads and stayed silent for about a minute until Cloud spoke up. "When I met Aerith, the flower girl from the slums, I somehow knew that she was special. Not because she was a Cetra, but because of her personality. She grew a garden of flowers in her backyard and another patch of them in a church in the middle of the slums. I didn't think plants could survive more than three days in that oppressive neighborhood. Not to mention the absence of sunlight. But her flowers survived more than three days, even weeks! It was as though her mere touch brought out life in everything. She was also cheerful and optimistic about everything. She may have been weak in battles, but I think among all of us, she was the strongest. Strongest spiritually. Her selflessness saved our lives as well as the whole planet. If I could turn back time and save her from death, I would do it a heartbeat. But now I know that you cannot fight fate. Without her prayer, Meteor would have crushed us to pieces. Aerith knew that she was the only one who could do something about it, which was to summon Holy. And I also think that she knew she was going to leave us forever that day." Cloud paused and looked at each person one by one. Everybody was avoiding eye contact and was staring at the deep blue lake with a sad look. Then he cleared his throat and continued, this time there was a catch in his voice. "Aerith, we want you to know that things are fine here. We are moving on with our lives as best as we can. But you should also know that we will never forget you. You will always be a part of our lives and in our hearts. Wherever you are, we hope you are happy. And don't forget about us." He let out his breath slowly, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill. Tifa went to stand beside him and squeezed his hand for support.

Marlene looked up to her father's face for permission. Wiping away tears, the dark and muscular man nodded and brought Marlene closer to the edge of the lake. The little girl threw the roses into the water, causing ripples to disturb its calmness. "Bye, Flower Girl. We miss you," she whispered. Everyone else murmured their farewells and left their roses floating on the lake's surface. Cloud lingered behind for a few minutes, and before he turned to leave, he got down on one knee, kissed the roses in his hand and let them float away into the middle of the water. "We'll be back soon, Aerith. And we'll bring you more flowers. You take care now."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. The Crystal Oracle

_**Disclaimer**_

Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft / Square-Enix and whoever who owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended.

_**Author's Note**_

Zack will make his appearance soon, folks. Thanks for your patience. ;)

* * *

"**Life After Death" by arudika**

**A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction  
**

**Chapter 3**

**The Crystal Oracle**

"Good morning, Mother!" Aerith bounded down the stairs of her new home. She sauntered into the kitchen towards her mother and kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Mmm...something smells good. Can I help you with anything?"

Ifalna shook her head and smiled at her daughter. "I have things covered here. Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you go look for your father? I think he's outside, watering your garden."

"What? The intelligent science professor is watering flowers? This I have to see!" Grinning the whole way outdoors, Aerith silently walked up behind her father and poked his sides, startling him. She jumped to the side to avoid getting wet. "What do you think you're doing, Father?"

"Whaa...? Oh! It's you, Aerith. I'm...umm...watering your plants?" Professor Gast grinned sheepishly and scratched behind his head. He looked at his giggling daughter and couldn't help but laugh along with her. Ever since his reunion with Aerith a month ago, he took an interest in her love for flowers. He lost the chance of knowing his own daughter and watching her grow, all because of the evil and power-hungry Hojo. Now that Ifalna, Aerith, and him are a family again, he wanted to make sure that they would not be taken away from him ever again. He wanted to love things that his wife and daughter loved. He wanted to be an important part of their lives from now on. "I was just walking in your garden to see how the flowers were doing, dear. They looked so beautiful, but lonely, so I decided to keep them company and give them their own breakfast." He bent down and coiled the water hose and put them aside.

"Aww...that's very sweet of you, Father! Thank you." Aerith smiled and walked to her flowers, looking at them lovingly. "Speaking of breakfast, Mother said ours is almost ready. Why don't we go help her set up the table?" She plucked one white daisy from the throng of colorful flowers and tucked it behind her father's left ear. "My, my! Don't you look cute?" She laughed.

Professor Gast rolled his eyes and pointed to his face. "Now I'm cute, huh? Heh. You should have seen me when I was younger. Girls couldn't tear their eyes away from me." He flexed his arms like Mr. Universe and wiggled his thick eyebrows. Aerith laughed harder.

"Hey, you two! What's so funny? Come on, breakfast is ready." Ifalna called out from the kitchen window. She shook her head slowly and chuckled at her husband's antiques. _"Oh, it's good to be a happy family again,"_ she thought. When the professor and Aerith finally came in and settled themselves at the table, she joined them with their warm and fragrant meal. "So, what are your plans for today, Aerith?" She asked her daughter as she sat down.

"Oh, I think I'm going to go to the Tower of Wisdom today. I want to check out that special section you told me about. Do you think I could see my friends down at the Planet in that section? I just missed them and wanted to see how they're doing."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, dear." Professor Gast nodded in approval. "But I think you should head there early because the section, which is called the Crystal Oracle, is only opened at certain times of the day. The guardians at the Tower of Wisdom wanted to avoid the overuse of the Crystal Oracle, so they only open it up three times a day, I think. And the morning slot is opened at 9:00 a.m., so you should have about half an hour to finish up your breakfast and go."

"The Crystal Oracle..." Aerith murmured to herself. _"The name sounds so archaic and prophetic,"_ she thought. As much as she wanted to stay and finish her breakfast with her parents, she couldn't wait any longer to go to the tower. She quickly finished her meal and drank her juice in three gulps, and then got up to wash her dishes. "I think I'll go there now, if that's alright with you guys. I just can't wait to see my friends." She wiped her hands with the dried kitchen cloth near the sink, kissed her parents goodbye and headed out in quick strides.

Ifalna and Professor Gast looked at each other and smiled knowingly. _Ah, to be young and free again._

* * *

When Aerith reached the Tower of Wisdom, it was still closed. But the guardian on duty told her that it would be opened in about ten minutes. Aerith decided to walk around the tower and admire the lake surrounding it. She found some white daisies just like the ones in her garden and decorated them prettily at the top of her head. They complemented the baby blue, long sleeved dress she was wearing today. She opted to let her hair down, instead of her usual braid, making stray wisps flutter at her cheek by the gentle morning breeze. Aerith looked up when she heard the guardian unlock the tower's main doors. She quickly got up and ran around the tower and was surprised to note that she was the first visitor.

The guardian gave her a deep bow and greeted her with a warm smile, "Good morning, Aerith. Seems like you're the first one here. Hope you will find what you're looking for. Just don't forget to sign in at the sections that you're going to."

"Thanks, David. I won't forget. I'll see you later!" She rushed in and headed straight for the directory in the middle of the lobby. "Hmm...seems like the Crystal Oracle is on Level 3. I should probably hurry up before anyone gets there before I do." Aerith took the winding stairs two steps at a time, thinking she would reach the third floor faster, but she slowed down when she got to the second level, partly because she was out of breath, and partly because she realized that she was the first visitor there anyway, so there's no need to rush. Therefore, this time she took the steps at a normal pace, evening out her breath. When she finally arrived there, she quickly headed to the entrance to sign in.

The room of the Crystal Oracle was dark, with a deep green glow lighting the atmosphere. It seems like the glow is emitted from a large crystal ball, which was roughly seven feet in diameters, in the center of the room. Aerith walked slowly towards it, mesmerized by the ethereal glow. She tentatively touched the crystal ball and felt its warm texture, soothing her whole body. Suddenly, a deep echoing voice filled the room and Aerith pulled back her hand out of surprise.

"Welcome, Aerith, the last Ancient and newcomer to the Promised Land. I am the Crystal Oracle. How do you wish to seek my wisdom?"

"How...how did you know my name?" Aeris whispered.

"The Crystal Oracle knows every newcomer to the land of supreme happiness. He is the caretaker and ruler of the Promised Land. He also knows when the Planet is in danger."

"Is the Planet in danger now?" Aerith suddenly felt anxious to see her friends.

"No. The Planet is in the state of healing itself with the help of its inhabitants, mainly a group of eight brave warriors, who were responsible for disposing of the enemy within the Planet. Aren't those warriors your fellow comrades, Aerith? You wish to see them, don't you? Even from such a long distance?"

"Yes...yes. I miss my friends dearly. Please, Crystal Oracle. I wish to know how they are and whether they are safe and happy." Aerith answered.

"Very well. The Crystal Oracle shall grant your wish. Behold..." The green glow of the crystal ball whirled like smoke for a few seconds before vanishing to reveal her friends, who were all gathered around the lake in the Forgotten City.

They were all dressed up in dark suites and were holding roses in their hand. They had a sad look on their faces and Aerith noticed that Cloud was speaking at the lake. Then the crystal ball zoomed in on each of her friends, including Shera, Marlene, and Elmyra. Aerith gave a low gasp and walked closer to the ball and touched the surface where her adopted mother's face was focused on. "Mom..." Then she heard Cloud's voice, "...Aerith, we want you to know that things are fine here. We are moving on with our lives as best as we can. But you should also know that we would never forget you. You will always be a part of our lives and have a special place in our hearts. Wherever you are, we hope you are happy. And don't forget about us." At those words, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Cloud. I will never forget any of you." She replied, even though she knew that he could never hear her. Then the "movie" ended with a view of Cloud alone by the lake, leaving his roses and whispering, "We'll be back next month, Aerith. And we'll bring you more flowers. You take care now."

After that final scene, the crystal ball returned to its normal gentle glow. Aerith touched it, hoping that her friends would appear again. But nothing happened. She sighed and turned towards the door to leave. However, the voice of the Crystal Oracle stopped her. "You have such admirable and loyal comrades, Aerith. The Crystal Oracle could feel their deep love and respect for you." The voice paused a few seconds before continuing. "Is there anything else that you need from the Crystal Oracle?"

Aerith shook her head slowly. "Thank you, Crystal Oracle. I think I'll be heading home now."

"Very well then. Do not hesitate to come by again. The Crystal Oracle is here to help his people in every way he can." Slowly, the glow of the crystal ball began to dim and then died out completely, leaving the room dark once more. Aerith left the room in slow steps, Cloud's words still lingering in her mind.

"Oh, Mom...Cloud...everyone, thank you so much for keeping your memories of me alive." She smiled and let the tears spill again. "Oh god, you're being so emotional, Aerith. You don't even know whether you're crying out of joy or sadness! Get a hold of yourself, girl!" She chided herself. Wiping the tears with her sleeves, she walked faster, but then bumped hard into someone at the top of the stairs and fell flat on her buttocks.

"Whoa! Careful there, miss. Are you alright?" The man reached out his hand to help her up. When he heard her quiet sobs, he quickly rushed to her side. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't see you when I was coming up the stairs and then you--" he stopped abruptly and stared at Aerith when she looked up. His eyes widened. "Aerith...? Is that you?"

Aerith blinked a few times at the man and studied his face. _"__I know this man from somewhere...Why does he look so familiar?"_ Suddenly she gasped. "Zack...?!"

_**To be continued...**_


	4. The Lost Love

_**Disclaimer**_

Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft / Square-Enix and whoever who owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended.

* * *

"**Life After Death" by arudika  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction  
**

**Chapter 4**

**The Lost Love**

I never thought I'd die young. As stereotypical as it may sound, I've always dreamed of getting married to the most beautiful woman on the Planet, have kids, grow old, and die a happy man. But I guess fate had other plans for me. Ever since I could remember, proving myself by making it to SOLDIER First Class was my dream. I was so proud when I was ranked First Class. It was the only thing I need to achieve my ultimate dream – to be a hero. And to have had the honor of fighting alongside Sephiroth made the dream even much sweeter. But when I made my promise to her, I realized that being a First Class SOLDIER was just a childhood dream. What I truly wanted was to share my life with her, the woman that I love, and never look back. During the ride to Nibelheim for that fateful mission, I was already planning on things to do when I get back to Midgar. I reckoned that I could finally fulfill my promise that I would come back when everything was over. We would finally be happy together for the rest of our lives. Boy, I thought wrong.

*FLASHBACK*

The air in Midgar was warm that night. We had dinner at one of the restaurants in Wall Market and later strolled around town, just spending our last hours with each other. She saw this pink spaghetti strapped dress and a small short-sleeved red jacket at one of the shops. I gave a whistle of appreciation when she came out of the dressing room to give me a firsthand view of the new outfit. I couldn't help but admire the way the dress accentuated her curves in all the right places. So I bought both the dress and jacket for her, much to her protest. I thought that it would match perfectly with the pink ribbon I bought her during our very first date. After that, we headed to the playground just outside of Sector 5 and sat down at the top of the slide. Since there were no stars to count, we just sat back and talked about nothing and everything that came to mind. We avoided talking about my upcoming mission though. It was going to be a long mission, so I wanted to make the most of our last date and not dampen the good mood we were in by talking about it. I felt like I would never get to see her in a long while and by the sad look on her face; I think she knew it too.

We held hands on the way home. When we reached her doorstep, I leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but she turned away and held the bag of new dress and jacket close to her chest. I could see her shoulders shook a little, indicating that she was crying. From behind, I put my hands on her shoulders and slide them up and down her arms, trying to sooth her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something? Is it the new dress?" I knew it wasn't about the dress, but it's the mission and I really didn't want to end our last date like this. Aerith seldom cried. She was always so happy and chirpy whenever we meet. Come to think of it, she was kind of quiet throughout dinner tonight. She wasn't as cheerful as she usually was. Was it because I was leaving for Nibelheim and would not be seeing her for a few months? I didn't think we were that serious. I mean, we've been dating for a few months now, but we're still teenagers, right? There were so many things in life I want to experience. Being with SOLDIER is part of that experience. I wanted to be able to travel all over the world too. I've heard of wonderful places besides Midgar, Junon and Costa Del Sol. I wanted to see them all.

But now when I looked at Aerith, reality hit me like a tonne of bricks. We may have been teenagers, but I knew that I wanted to experience life with her by my side. I wanted to bring her to the places I've only heard of from other people. I wanted to whisk her away from Midgar, the only place that she's ever known to exist. I wanted to show her the sky and the ocean. Looking at the tears staining her cheeks made me want to cry myself. It dawned on me that I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't bear to leave her. That day when I fell through the roof of the church and saw her face when I woke up, was the day that will always be special to me. I wanted to see her every chance I got. Will I ever see her again after this? Sephiroth said that the mission was going to be quite dangerous. But this was my first mission since I was promoted to First Class. I couldn't pass down this opportunity. It's important that I go. Dear god, what should I do now?

"Zack, promise me you'll come back for me." Aerith held on to one of my hands that were on her shoulders. "Please, promise me."

I gently turned her around and looked into her green eyes. They were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over and stain her soft cheeks. The sight was just heartbreaking. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"Please, Zack."

"Aerith, why are you like this all of a sudden? C'mon, I'll be back as soon as it's over." I tried to act nonchalant even though her anxiety was affecting me.

"Zack, please! Promise me. I've never asked anything from you, but now I'm asking you to promise me this." She held on to my hand tighter and her eyes were pleading me for an answer.

She had a disturbed look on her face, as though she knew something dark but was afraid to tell me. I pulled her close in a tight hug. Then I relented and tried to sooth her. "Sshhh...it's ok, babe. I promise. I promise I'll come back to you when the mission's over. Don't worry, Aerith. I'll come back and we'll leave Midgar and travel the world together, you and I, alright?" I rested my cheek on the crown of her head and felt her nod against my chest. Finally she relaxed and her tears subsided. It was getting late, but we weren't ready to say our goodbyes just yet. We made out in her garden like there was no tomorrow. If people were to see us, we would look like a pair of horny teenagers. It's not like I've never thought about taking our relationship to the next level, but Aerith was a special girl. With her, I didn't feel like rushing into anything only to regret it later. She's so innocent and pure and I didn't want to taint that just to satisfy my sexual hunger. When we did go to the next level, I'd want it to be meaningful. Though it seemed that night could be the special night, it wasn't to me nor to her. We were content with just making out until our lips were swollen, our tongues tired of dueling with each other and our lungs screamed for air.

Before I left, I turned around to look at her one last time. She blew me a kiss and gave me a slightly sad but lovely smile. A smile that was forever etched in my mind, like a bright torch, burning incessantly. That was the smile that helped me through the pain of Sephiroth's sword that stabbed and sliced my body. That was the smile that helped me endure Hojo's evil and torturous experiments in the Shin-Ra basement. That was the smile that gave me the strength to escape that forsaken mansion and head to Midgar with Cloud. That was the smile that flashed in front of my eyes when Shin-Ra bullets hit me. And that was the smile I last saw before I exhaled my last breath.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Now I'm in the Promised Land, making my way to the Crystal Oracle. I was itching to go to Aerith's house and see her, but thought that maybe she'd want to spend some quality time with her family. When I heard that she was the newcomer, I couldn't believe my ears and had to confirm it with her mother, Ifalna. Why must the good ones die young? Especially Aerith, as she was murdered by Sephiroth with his infamous Masamune. But no matter how cruel the death, Aerith was finally given the chance to reunite with her true family and leave the corrupted Planet.

I was already at the top of the stairs when someone bumped hard into me. Due to the impact, the girl fell flat on her buttocks and I could hear her moan with pain. "Whoa! Careful there, miss. Are you alright?" I held out my hand to help her up. Then I heard her sobbing quietly. She must have fallen really hard! I started to panic and looked around to see if someone had seen us. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't see you when I was coming up the stairs and then you--" I didn't get to finish my sentence when she looked up at me. Those beautiful green eyes, that long, honey brown hair, and that tear stained face. I knew I've seen it before. I could literally listen to the wild thumping of my heart pounding in my ears. Aerith! It's Aerith! "Aerith...? Is that you?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. I just had to know.

She blinked a few times before looking at me, studying my face. Inside, I was begging her to recognize me. After a few agonizing seconds that seemed like forever, she gasped. "Zack...?!'

* * *

"_Yes! She remembered me!"_ Zack thought. He nodded and gave Aerith a big grin. She rushed forward and held him in a fierce hug that knocked the wind out of him. "Hey, take it easy, babe. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Then, she let go just as abruptly and shoved Zack hard to the floor. "Oof! What was that for?" he asked, surprised at her sudden behavior.

"Zack...you're...you're dead!" Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Why didn't she feel him returning to the Planet? She felt Elmyra's husband's soul return to the Planet. But why not Zack? She should have felt him. Maybe her ability was clouded by her pain and anger that she could not communicate with the Planet then. Aerith was confused. She looked at Zack, who slowly got up and rubbed his own buttocks.

"Umm...yeah. I wouldn't be here if I was alive, would I?" he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"But h-how? When?" she stammered, still shocked to see him.

"I was gunned down, Aerith, by Shin-Ra troops. We were just a few miles outside of Midgar when it happened. I think it was about five years after I left for that mission in Nibelheim." He moved closer to her.

Aerith's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He was gunned down?! And no one knew what had happened. Not even his parents. She was so sure that he left her for another girl.

"Wait...you said 'we' just now. You were not alone?"

"No. Cloud and I--"

"Cloud? As in Cloud Strife?" Things were getting more confusing. "_Cloud knew Zack? He didn't say anything about it when we were in Gongaga during the search for Sephiroth. Why would he do that?"_ Aerith decided that she had to ask Zack the whole story.

"Yeah. You knew him?" Aerith nodded. Zack looked surprised and slightly confused.

"I think you should tell me what happened during those five years, Zack. And I'll tell you my story. Let's go outside so we can talk." He nodded in agreement and walked downstairs with her. They went outside and around the back of the tower and sat down, leaning against the wall. Zack was looking at the calm lake, contemplating on how he should begin his story. Aerith, on the other hand, silently studied his profile while he was deep in thought. "_I almost forgot how handsome he is,_" she thought. "_He's more handsome than the last time I saw him._" She thought of their last date together and felt warm all over. "_Stop it, Aerith! That was in the past._" She scolded herself.

"Aerith? Are you okay?" Zack saw Aerith staring at him and waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm okay. Umm...so, why don't you start from the beginning?" Zack nodded and turned to face her.

"As you knew, I went on a mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth. Cloud was one of the infantrymen assigned to the mission as well. There seemed to be a problem with the reactor at Mt. Nibel and rumors about monsters roaming around. All we had to do was fix the cause of the problem, eliminate the monsters and then be on our way. When we got to the reactor, we saw mutated humans in these pods in the reactor. It seemed like they were exposed to very high dose of Mako. SOLDIER members were infused with Mako to make us stronger, faster, sharper, etc., but Sephiroth suddenly realized that he was different because he was much stronger than the rest of us. He then started acting really weird, left the reactor and locked himself up in the Shin-Ra mansion's basement for days, reading Professor Gast's experiment reports." Zack paused to catch his breath and cleared his throat.

"_So far his story is similar to the one Cloud told us when we were in Kalm._" Aerith thought. She put her hand on Zack's arm, urging him to continue.

"After a few days, I got restless and went down to look for him in the basement. He was sitting in the study; his eyes had this maniacal look that just gave me the chills. He accused me of being a traitor to his ancestors and him. He claimed that he was an Ancient and that he was the rightful heir to the Planet. Then he left. When I followed him outside, the whole town was on fire. It was horrible, Aerith. He was killing everyone in sight without mercy. Then he went to the reactor to get Jenova, his "mother". I tell you, he was absolutely mad. He even killed our guide, Tifa, and her father." Zack stopped when Aerith raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Tifa? You knew Tifa too?" she asked.

"Yeah, you too? Heh, small world, huh? She hated Shin-Ra to the core, that girl. Anyway, I tried to stop Sephiroth from going too far, but he was just too strong for me. I was in bad shape after he attacked me; then Cloud appeared. I told him to stop Sephiroth. The last thing I remember was that he took my sword to stop that mad man." Zack paused again and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up at the sky and continued. "When I woke up, I was inside this huge jar-like equipment filled with green liquid with wires jutting out everywhere. I looked around and realized that I was back in the basement of the mansion. I even saw Cloud in a similar jar next to me. And man, he looked terrible. I didn't even know when or how we got there. I saw a skinny man in a lab coat and glasses and figured that he must be some kind of scientist. He was another crazy man, always cackling about his experiments with me and Cloud as his specimens."

"Hojo..." Aerith whispered to no one in particular.

Zack glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah, Hojo. I heard him saying that Sephiroth was dead and I thought that Cloud must have killed him. Hojo was injecting us with Jenova cells and more Mako, calling us Sephiroth's clones or something like that. Cloud got weaker after every injection; I guess his body couldn't tolerate the alien cells invading his body. I thought he was going to die sooner or later, so I planned a way of escaping. I didn't even know how long we were trapped there. It felt like forever, Aerith. I just had to get out of there and save myself and Cloud. Finally, one day we managed to escape and got a ride from this trucker who was heading for Midgar. I just couldn't wait to see you then, Aerith. I wanted to keep my promise to you. Cloud and I talked about being mercenaries to make money and survive. Well, I did most of the talking since Cloud was still very weak." Zack smiled sheepishly at the memory. "He was practically a vegetable. I had to carry him around the whole time. The trucker dropped us off just a few miles outside of Midgar. We were just about to start our journey on foot when we were caught by Shin-Ra troops. I tried to save Cloud, but I was shot before I could do anything." He pulled one knee to his chest and rested his forehead on it. "And that's that."

Aerith looked at him sadly and put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Zack. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened. Cloud only told us until the part where he confronted Sephiroth at the reactor. And he never mentioned you at all. He never told us about Hojo's experiments either." Aerith sighed lightly and stared at the lake in front of them. She then continued telling him about how she met Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE, their adventures together, and how she died. Zack listened quietly, smiling when she laughed at the funny incidents; and frowning when she became quiet when telling the sad parts. "I guess I would have had the chance to learn more about what was wrong with Cloud if I was still alive. It was eerily strange and familiar every time he talked and moved. He reminded me of you, but he was not you. And he was exceptionally strong for an infantryman. He claimed to be SOLDIER First Class," she thought aloud. "And after listing to your story, it made sense that Tifa reacted kinda weird when your parents asked about you because she knew you. And she knew that it was you who arrived in Nibelheim with Sephiroth, not Cloud." "Anyhow, it's too late for that now, isn't it? Sigh...I miss them, Zack."

"I'm sure you do. They were your friends," Zack replied in understanding.

"And I...I missed you. I waited and waited for the day you'd come back, but after five years, I got tired of waiting and just stopped hoping. I really thought you forgot about me and found someone else. I was hurt and angry and...heartbroken, I suppose." She smiled ruefully at the last part of the sentence. "But when we were in Gongaga, we met your parents and that's when I learned that you've been missing. They even asked me whether I was your girlfriend. I didn't know what to tell them." She looked away, avoiding his gaze and surprised face.

"_She thought I found someone else? Didn't she know that she was the only one for me?_" Zack thought. "_Well, maybe it's because you didn't tell her that, idiot._" He continued berating himself. Then he continued out loud. "Aerith, I had never thought of leaving you at all. Not once. I kept seeing that lovely smile you gave me when I left Midgar the night of our last date. It was your smile I last saw before I died. You gotta believe me when I say there was no one else." His gaze was steady, but pleading as well.

Aerith slowly turned to return the gaze, contemplating whether to believe him or not. When all she saw was sincerity, she smiled and touched his hand. "I believe you, Zack."

Zack squeezed her hand that was on his and pulled her closer. He slowly reached his other hand out to brush his knuckles along the side of her face. "You're so beautiful, Aerith. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. God, I missed you so much. It never occurred to me that the only way for us to meet again was when we're both dead." He joked lightly. Aerith only smiled. He then traced her lower lip with his thumb, mesmerized by the softness. Aerith's heart beat faster. Zack thought about their last date and the make out session in her garden. "_We were so young then. I even forgot what it felt like to kiss her,_" he thought. With his thumb still tracing her lips, he looked into her eyes. He wanted to do something he hadn't done in a long, long time. "Aerith...I want to...can I kiss you?" His voice was husky. Aerith was startled with his question and her eyes widened. Then she blushed, her cheeks slowly turning pink. She was actually thinking of doing the same thing. "_Should I let him? It's just one harmless kiss...right?_" Deciding to follow her heart, she nodded. Zack moved closer and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Aerith closed her eyes and sighed lightly, enjoying the gentle pressure of his lips on hers. Hearing her sigh, Zack tilted his head and brought his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Suddenly feeling bold, Aerith parted her lips and grazed his lower lip with her tongue. Zack took that as an invitation and soon their tongues met and explored each other's mouth. It was as though they were reliving their make out session in her garden five years ago, but with heightened passion and longing.

Aerith moaned at the pleasure Zack's kisses made her feel. She felt 17 again. Her hands were now around his neck and his moved to her waist, each pulling the other closer. Her heart beat faster and louder and she felt a warm rush flow through her body. It was never like this when Cloud kissed her. "_Cloud?_" She widened her eyes and pulled away abruptly. "_Oh my God. What have I done? I'm in love with Cloud, not Zack...aren't I?_" She was confused all over again.

"Aerith? What is it?" Zack looked at her with concern. But there was a hint of confusion in his eyes as well.

"I...I...I'm sorry, Zack. We shouldn't have done that. No, I mean we should...I mean--we...I--" She trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"I...I..." Guilt was what she felt. She felt like she had betrayed Cloud. But she wasn't even sure if Cloud even felt the same way about her. And she'll never know now that she's dead. She wasn't certain of her own feelings either. She had waited for Zack for five whole years, waited to rekindle their relationship, but now that he's here, she's not sure what to feel anymore. Suddenly she felt like running away from him, wanting to avoid all the confusion in her head. She got up quickly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Zack. I have to go." With that, she ran towards the main gates of the Promised Land, and out to the meadows.

"Aerith, wait!" Zack called out. He got up and ran after her.

**  
_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I've just finished playing Crisis Core. Cried during the scene of Zack's death. *Sniff* But it gave me a whole lot of new ideas for my story, so I've been making changes to the original chapter! Hope you guys like it.


	5. The Promise

_**Disclaimer**_

Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft / Square-Enix and whoever who owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended.

"**Life After Death" by arudika**

**A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5**

**The Promise**

"_What the hell is wrong with me?_" Aerith kept asking herself many times. She was sitting in the middle of the meadows, right beside the small river she first saw when she was with her mother. She looked at the colorful fishes swimming happily without a care in the world. "I bet you guys never have to deal with problems like mine, right?" she asked them. The fishes ignored her. Aerith sighed. When she met Cloud at the church, she was amazed at how similar he was to Zack. His blue Mako eyes, his cockiness, and even the way he walked and talked were so similar. It was as though she could see Zack through Cloud. But that was where the similarities ended. She realized now that Cloud had a painful past that he would like to forget. That explained why he was rather cool and aloof at times. He seldom smiled either. Zack, on the other hand, was more easygoing. He didn't mind showing his affection in public whenever they're dating. It was his roguish looks and cockiness that first captured her heart. Elmyra approved of their relationship even though she disliked SOLDIER to the core, like Tifa. She actually saw that Zack was sincere in his intentions towards her daughter.

After dating him for a few months, Aerith fell in love for the first time. She knew they were quite young, she was 17 and he was about 19. But she was so certain of her feelings for him that age didn't matter. She also knew that he felt the same because he grew more attentive each time they meet and instead of short and chaste kisses, they became more intimate and passionate. But the magic ended when he left for Nibelheim. The letters stopped coming and day after day her heart cracked slowly until it completely shattered after five years of waiting. Then Cloud came into her life. She went on an adventure with him and his comrades and immediately got attached to him. She eventually fell in love with him. They even shared a kiss during the gondola ride at the Gold Saucer. But the magic ended again when Sephiroth murdered her. "_What a way to die,_" she thought sarcastically. She laid down flat on her stomach, rested her chin in the crook of her left elbow, and sighed loudly. She dipped her right hand in the river and swirled the water lazily. "Was I destined not to have love?" She asked aloud.

"No, Aerith. You did have love. You've always had it, only you didn't know it." Zack's voice startled her. She didn't see his shadow hovering over her. She turned around and got up to face him.

"If I've always had it, why wasn't I happy? I waited for you for five damned years, Zack! And then I met Cloud and fell in love all over again. But that love was taken away again." Her voice shook. "I know I should be happy now that we're together again, Zack. The kiss just now was amazing. It brought me back to five years ago. But you can't expect me to just fall in love with you all over again after what I've been through. I don't even know what to feel right now. Please understand." She looked down, holding back the tears.

"Aerith, look at me." Zack said softly. She remained looking down. He gently lifted her chin. She avoided his gaze. "Please, look at me." He pleaded softly. After a few seconds, she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Zack took both of her hands in his. "Aerith, I just wanted to kiss you, that's all. I wasn't expecting anything because I know that you went through so much while I was gone. You've grown into an adult and experienced many things that made you into who you are now. I'm not surprised if you even fell in love with someone else. But that doesn't matter to me because I still love you, Aerith. I've always loved you and I will always love you. Nothing will change that, not even death." He pulled her hands and put them on his chest, over his heart. "That's why I said that you've always had love. It's my love, if you let me give it to you. And if you're not ready for that, then I'll wait for you, Aerith. I'll wait for you until you're ready. We have all the time in the world...or after world." He grinned at that. "Just don't give up on us." He squeezed her hands. He didn't want to lose her again. He would do anything to win back her love.

Aerith was speechless. No one has said anything so beautiful to her. It was so heartfelt and sincere, she felt like crying. "_Stop being a crybaby, Aerith. You've cried enough this morning as it is,_" she thought. She held back her tears and tried to control her wavering voice. "Zack, I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Aerith. Just give me a chance to win you back."

Having no words at the moment, she just nodded.

Happy and relieved, Zack hugged her. "Thank you, Aerith. You won't regret it. I promise you." He grinned.

**To be continued...**


End file.
